


Doin' Time

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: “Fucking you deep and hard while your hands are busy.” He traced his tongue over his ear. “Don’t be too loud, they might hear you.”





	Doin' Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/gifts).



It was already late when Hyungwon came home that night, though, judging from the light that was casting its beam from the bedroom his boyfriend must have been still awake. They had moved in together five years ago and one thing that Hyungwon had learned was that Minhyuk loved to play online games with a furious passion when he wanted to relax from his own job.

 

Hyungwon was working late recently and was always happy to still have some time with Minhyuk. Not to drag him into excessive talking so late at night, no. After so many years of being together, they had learned to be quiet and to enjoy the silence together, laying in each other's arms so they could fall asleep together and no matter how many blankets Hyungwon would buy, he would awake without a single one while Minhyuk was rolled in like a burrito. 

 

He stepped closer to the bedroom and took a moment to enjoy the view that was offered to him. Minhyuk was laying on his stomach, only dressed in his tight black shorts, that were flattering his ass perfectly, and a simple white t-shirt. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen, his fingers jumping skillfully from one button to the other, while he was giving commands through his headset. Hyungwon didn’t get a reaction from him at all and it wouldn’t have been the first time that he would blend everything else out because he was too focused on the game. 

 

A short glance at the screen revealed to him that the game would go on for a bit and he was perfectly aware of the fact that Minhyuk wouldn’t just end the game to cuddle when he was so deep into competition and on fire. His eyes wandered back to his boyfriend, his bare slim legs, the muscles of his tights that would occasionally tense, his perfect ass that was offered to him on a silver platter. For a moment he tried to remember the last time they had sex and it was definitely too long. The longer he looked at him the more he wanted him and maybe…

 

With a slight smirk on his lips, Hyungwon got rid of his tie and his jacket, placing them aside to make Minhyuk at least aware of his presence - well at least he got a little smile from him before he shouted something into his headset. He stepped over to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer of his nightstand before he got onto the bed and straddled Minhyuk’s hips unbothered.

 

The older flinched for a brief moment but did nothing further, maybe because it was just a normal thing for them to do or maybe because Minhyuk couldn’t let his guard down while playing online games. Although it gave Hyungwon the perfect opportunity to try something new since Minhyuk’s hands were so busy. He leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck, while his long slim fingers slipped under Minhyuk’s shirt, caressing the warm smooth skin underneath. God, how much he loved to touch his body. Even after all these years, he couldn’t get enough of Minhyuk and even before they had started dating he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him. 

 

Minhyuk’s body shivered the moment Hyungwon’s fingers were touching his skin and his voice sounded raspier when he was speaking into the headset. Especially when Hyungwon slid his fingers under the waistband of his shorts he could see Minhyuk was holding his breath but he didn’t stop - but neither did Hyungwon. He pressed his hips down to rub himself on his perfect ass, could feel his cock growing inside his pants, could feel how his boyfriends confusion but also his arousal was increasing. And he didn’t waste any more time, got rid of Minhyuk’s shorts and grabbed the lube to prepare his tight perfect hole for him.

  
  
“What are you doing?” Minhyuk said under his breath, allowing himself a short moment of distraction but the words could have also been interpreted as a reaction to the game - at least for the other players who didn’t know what was going on. Minhyuk’s lips were slightly parted, his breathing had become irregular, a shimmer of red was painting his cheeks and his ass was willingly presented to his boyfriend, while the skillful fingers of the latter were working him open.

 

Hyungwon grinned, opened his pants and pushed them down enough to free his throbbing cock, that was aching to fuck Minhyuk’s tight hole. As he was finished with the preparations, he leaned forward and shifted the earphone from his right ear to whisper into it.

  
  
“Fucking you deep and hard while your hands are busy.” He traced his tongue over his ear. “Don’t be too loud, they might hear you.” 

 

Another soft kiss on his cheek before Hyungwon placed the earphone back on Minhyuk’s ear and slid his cock smoothly into him, grabbing his hips to pull him even closer. Minhyuk’s fingers clenched hard around the controller and he opened his lips for a silent scream still unable to realize what was happening to him. Although he couldn’t deny that it was thrilling and hot and it had definitely been too long since he had felt Hyungwon’s hard cock inside of him - besides even after all these years together Hyungwon didn’t fail to surprise him. 

 

Hyungwon didn’t waste any more time and started to fuck him, slowly at first, pulling his cock all the way out to thrust his whole length hard back inside, making Minhyuk clench his fingers even harder around the controller while he was biting his lower lip. It was clearly amusing to watch Minhyuk’s attempts to stay composed, holding his moans back even though all he wanted was to moan Hyungwon’s name out loud, he could see it and he was wondering how long he could keep his mouth shut. 

 

Minhyuk tried to focus on the screen, on the conversations he heard over the headset and to push the right buttons but the only person that was pushing all the right buttons was his boyfriend, making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate on anything else but his perfect thick cock, that was fucking him so rough and fast. Unconsciously, he had arched his back, had spread his legs wider to give Hyungwon more space to fuck him even deeper. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes…” Minhyuk whimpered as Hyungwon hit that sweet spot inside of him hard and purposefully, making his whole body quiver and craving for even more. It was so hard to keep himself together, to stay quiet, so that his fellow players wouldn’t hear him getting so perfectly fucked by his boyfriend. But what did he care about all those single nerds jerking off over some virtual characters when he had the real deal? 

 

He could feel Hyungwon’s plush soft lips on his back, kissing his neck and over his shoulders, drilling him even harder into the mattress until Minhyuk finally let go of the controller, pushing the headphones down and lifting his ass for him to thrust him from another angle. 

 

“Hyungwon, so good…” Minhyuk moaned unbothered, the game and the other players long forgotten, focusing only on the bubbling feeling that was increasing inside his stomach, dragging him closer and closer to the edge.

  
  
“Let them hear how much you like it to get fucked, baby.” Hyungwon murmured inside his ear in a deep voice, grabbing Minhyuk’s hips hard to pull him closer with every thrust, giving him no chance to prevent himself from moaning his name. He sounded so filthy, so naughty that some of the other players might have abandoned the game as well. He couldn’t tell as his eyes were fixed on this beautiful man under him, shivering with every deep thrust, clenching his walls around his cock so welcoming, screaming his name out loud as Hyungwon brought them both to climax, spilling his cum deep inside of his perfect heat. 

 

Minhyuk’s cheeks were flushed, his eyelids closed as he rested his head on his forearm on the bed, overwhelmed by his orgasm and the feeling of Hyungwon still buried so deep inside of him. 

 

“Seems like you’ve lost this round.” Hyungwon whispered against his cheek, caressing it with soft kisses.

 

“Totally worth it.” Minhyuk purred with a smile on his lips, remembering that the best games were still played with Hyungwon and inside his own bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble this time because Iya and I have no self-control 🤪


End file.
